Tight Grip
by carmel1891
Summary: Is it always the reputation? The status that matters? Is it money or wealth that makes the world go round? What does it takes for a person to love you back? Are words enough for them to hear? Are actions enough to make their hearts feel?


**Story:**

**I need you now**

**Summary: **

Is it always the reputation? The status that matters? Is it money or wealth that makes the world go round? What does it takes for a person to love you back? Are words enough for them to hear? Are actions enough to make their hearts feel? A person always needs another person. You just might not expect the reasons why you need that person so badly.

**One morning At Tomoeda University:**

_Syaoran Li-18, he's a wealthy, sporty, brainy, every-girl's-dream guy, to cut it short, he's almost perfect. He had a broke up recently which caused his pride to let out. Even though he didn't love Anika, he still had felt pain. His reputation is now stained because of a stupid breakup._

"Hey man, how are ya?" Yamazaki greeted. "Fine", Syaoran sighed. "Still haven't moved on from your breakup eh?" Yamazaki chirped, "Shut up" syaoran replied. The school bell was heard, they then entered their classroom.

"Okay, so today I'll be assigning partners for your experiment next week, you should discuss it with your partner so that when the experiment day arrives, you'll be prepared, Is that clear?" the professor discussed.

"Hai" the students answered in chorus.

"Okay, the first pair will be Chiharu and Yamazaki." The professor called out the names of the assigned partners, "the last pair will be Syaoran and Sakura."

_n/a: let's just assume that their class has ended. xD_

The bell rang. The students then went out of the classroom.

_Sakura Kinomoto-17, she may not be as rich as other people, but her strong will power can outstand many. Her mom died of an illness, and her dad and brother is far away from Tomoeda because of their jobs. Sakura also works as a part time in a bookstore. _

**Sakura's POV**

'I'll talk to my partner 'bout our experiment today, I might be busy some other day.' Sakura went outside and look for her partner.

"Oh hey! There you are!" Sakura panted. Syaoran turned around to see who spoke. "What do you want?" Syaoran said in a gritty manner. "Let's talk about our experiment; I might be busy if we talk about it some other time", "ugh, fine".

All of a sudden, Anika came in the picture.

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Syaoran for a minute?" Anika asked.

"Why are you here? And what do you want to talk about?" syaoran asked harshly.

I'm really sorry 'bout what happened, I was just confused that time, can we start over again?" Anika was really sorry.

"What are you sorry for? Besides, everything about us is done, you're the one who wants this and now you're sorry? I don't care anymore. I've moved on. Past is past. I'm happy with my life now."

Anika's about to speak when Syaoran started to talk again. "And hey, just to let you know I got a new GIRLFRIEND" Syaoran said.

Syaoran pulled Sakura into a kiss. Unaware of the things happening around her, Sakura froze. "Let's go", then Syaoran drag her far from Anika.

Anika was shocked with what she had seen; almost the whole school had seen that incident.

"Where the heck are you taking me?" Sakura said furiously. Syaoran didn't reply. Sakura is now getting mad. "HEY! I SAID WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU TAKING ME? AND HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY FIRST KISS! I _ ", syaoran stopped walking. "Ugh-never mind, just forget this didn't happen, okay?" syaoran said and he walked away leaving a clueless sakura behind.

**The next day.**

Sakura's walking on the hallways, grateful that she's not late. As she passes the corridor, the students start to talk and rumors were spreading and they all look at her strangely.

'What now?' Sakura wonders what's happening.

She's about to enter the classroom when a Fuyumi, a girl way taller than Sakura blocked her way.

"Look who we have here, Sakura the ultimate slut, How dare you steal syaoran from anika, huh?" Fuyumi then grabs sakura from her collar.

"I don't know what you're talking about, just put me down and let me in", Fuyumi's about to slap sakura when professor Kiritani arrived. "What's going on in here? Stop this commotion already, go inside! The class is about to start"

Fuyumi put sakura down when professor Kiritani blurted out "before I forget, Fuyumi, Sakura meet me after class, you got detention"

*face palm* 'This isn't good' Sakura sighed.

**At detention:  
**

"Ms. Kinomoto, is it true that you and Mr. Li are a couple?" Professor Kiritani asked curiously.

"No we're not! She was the one imposing that Li and I have a relationship!" Sakura protested.

"How dare you steal Syaoran from Anika! And yet you keep on denying that something's going on between you and Syaoran!"

"Okay okay ladies, I don't care who started it, you both get punishment for the commotion you caused. Fuyumi, go to the chemistry laboratory and clean it, same goes to you Sakura, you will be cleaning the library, and both of you will do it for 5 days. Is that clear?" Professor said.

"What! But, sensei, I still got some important things to do after class!" Sakura said in disbelief.

"No buts, Kinomoto. Just do what I told you. " Kiritani sensei then went out of the classroom.

"It's all your fault Kinomoto!, Now I have to clean and clean just because of you! Ughh!" Fuyumi then walked away.

Sakura is now left alone. 'This is bad, I can't be late for my job, or Erika chan might give me a huge salary deduction! I know! I'll hurry up and do everything as fast as I could!'

Sakura went to the library and do her thing. After cleaning the library, she went on her locker and gets her stuff and she started running, afraid of getting late.

'Oh no, I'm soooo close to being late! I gotta hurry up!' Sakura wisped as she ties her hair.

Few more steps and she's finally there, until someone suddenly bumped her which caused her and her things to fall.

"Ow!" Sakura cried. She then looked up to see who the man she bumped into. It's Syaoran, "You!-" She's about to speak when Syaoran cut into her words. "Watch where you're going." Syaoran said with a blank expression.

"YOU! Ugh! I'll get you next time!" Sakura was furious; she picked up her stuff and run towards the bookstore where she's working.

Sakura arrived at the bookstore in no time.

"Good afternoon Erika chan, Gomen-ne for being late, you see, I got into trouble a while ago, I'm really sorry. " Sakura bowed as a sign of apology.

Erika chan is a lady in her mid 20's, she's cheerful and very kind towards Sakura.

After hearing what Sakura said, Erika chan just laughed, "Its okay Sakura, You're not that late, just tell me ahead the next time you'll get late, so I don't get all worried. Okay?" Sakura's face lightened up, "Arigatou Erika chan! This won't happen again, I promise!" Erika just smiled back at Sakura. Sakura then went on with her job.

Mr. Sun came and another day has begun. Sakura is in front of their school gates, not knowing what to do. Her ID was missing and the school guards won't let her in. There's no way she can be absent for that day, they had a quiz in physics and she really can't afford to miss it.

Sakura searched her entire bag just to find her ID, but unfortunately, her ID card was nowhere in sight.

She's about to go home when someone tapped her back. It's Syaoran! "Oi, you lost this?" Syaoran said while holding what Sakura's been looking for. Sakura's about to get it back from him when he raised the ID card higher for Sakura to reach. "Hep hep, not so fast." Syaoran looked at Sakura in his most domineering looks. "What now?" Sakura grunt. "I'll give this back to you in one condition."

"What condition?" Asked Sakura, "Follow everything as I say" Sakura was shocked with what he said. "What! Are you out of your mind? That is not ONE condition!" Syaoran sighed. "It's okay if you don't agree with the deal, I'm fine with it. I'll just go ahead and go to my first subject. And I bet the quiz for today is pretty tough, so if I were you, I won't miss that quiz no matter what it takes." There was a long pause, Syaoran's about to leave when Sakura spoke. "Wait! Okay okay! I'll accept the deal! Just give me back my ID card."

Syaoran gave Sakura's ID back. "Just don't forget about our deal, or you might end up dead" Syaoran said in a rather harsh tone. "Fine, fine", Sakura then said to herself , 'just what kind of mess have I entered?' She really can't think straight, all that's in her mind is about her quiz in physics.

After getting her ID back, Sakura dash off to their first class, she can't be late and she can't afford to be seen by Syaoran's fan girls talking to him.

END OF CHAPTER 1

a/n: hello guys! So what can you say about my fic so far? Don't forget to send in your reviews! I might update earlier if I got more feedback from you. The story's just starting, tune in for my next update! ^_^

-carmel18913


End file.
